HETALIA SURVIVOR! The Newest Reality TV Show
by i-luv-haterz
Summary: the hetalia countrys are left to defend for them selfs on an island on a new hit reality TV show,with an self self-absorbed host,crazy challenges he throws in every once in a while, so they can win better food shelter and items for them selfs!


**hello and t****hank you for reading HETALIA SURVIVOR! this is your favorite writter NATALIE, anywho there are some words in different languages so I put a * next to it. the english translation is on the ****bottom of the story so ya... oh and enjoy the story...GO HETALIA! p.s this is my first fanfic so be easy on me!**

host: Hello and welcome to the first ever episode of HETALIA SURVIVOR! I'm your host Sebastian. On this show we leave the countries to defend for them self's. And we get to torture them too HAHA. They are allowed to make alliances and they can sabotage whatever it takes for them to survive!

Sebastian flipped his hair, smiled then walked over to the camera to give an evil smirk. He was thinking of all the ways he could torture them.

A boat arrived on a dock that Sebastian was standing on. The boat was filled with the countries, not looking to happy.

Sebastian took out a about three pieces of paper then from out of his pocket a pair of reading glasses.

Sebastian: now for us to introduce our contestants first is Ludwig and Feliciano.

Ludwig had an aggravated look on his face; Italy was holding his hand as they walked down the steps of the boat. They then walked over to Sebastian.

Sebastian: okay then the next contestants is Francis and Arthur.

Arthur held Francis checks and pulled them till they turned white. And in return Francis held Arthur's throat till he turned purple. They stumbled down the steps almost falling off the boat bickering louder and louder. Francis actually did push Arthur off the dock and he fell in the water.

Sebastian: ooou that's gona mess up the rat nest you call hair, I'm glad you didn't mess up this fabulous hair of mine.

He smiled to the camera as he brushed his hair flipping it multiple times.

Alfred had just come from out of the kitchen with a hamburger in his mouth when he saw Arthur trending water. He then dove in head first into the water to save Arthur. He swam to the shore laying Arthur down. Alfred put his head down to Arthur's chest to see if he was still breathing. He gave Arthur CPR till he opened his eyes and coughed up the water in his throat and lungs. The saved man looked away from Alfred and blushed hoping no one would see. When camera crew just stood there trying to get a good shot.

Sebastian: How was that for a first episode kiss!

Arthur: IT WAS CPR OKAY, I DIDN'T KISS HIM!

Turning bright red he walked behind Ludwig and took a scone out of his pocket to snack on.

Alfred did his superman pose and put one thumbs up, satisfied, he chuckled to himself. He had done his one heroic deed today. He then walked over by Arthur and stuffed his face with a hamburger.

When Feliciano saw Arthur he jumped into Ludwig's arms and cried for help. Feliciano was grabbing lugwigs neck so tightly that he could hardly breathe. Struggling to get free Ludwig dropped Feliciano. Feliciano took out his white flag to wave.

Feliciano: LUDWIG HELP ME, ARTHURS HERE PLEASE!

Feliciano started to cry till Ludwig grabbed Feliciano and gave him a hug. He stopped crying but kept the sniffle.

Arthur glanced at Feliciano with a disgusted look thinking, I am against these dimwits!

Sebastian: ok enough with the delays. I mean come on were wasting time keep doing this and I will feed you to the sharks, slowly so it can induce the pain and –

Sebastian had been interrupted by Ivan; he was loading his gun when he had heard a wonderful sounding word.

Ivan: did someone say pain?

He had a delightful look on his face; smiling while griping the gun.

Sebastian: a-and we have Ivan.

He put on a phony smile knowing the horrid things he could do.

Ivan quickly walked over next to Arthur and whispered in his ear.

Alfred pushed Ivan away from Arthur and started yelling at Ivan.

Alfred: DON'T SCARE ARTHUR, IT'S NOT HIS FALT HES A TOTAL WUSS!

Ivan took his gun and pressed it against Alfred's chin till he was staring him right in the eyes.

Ivan: what did you say you American punk?

Ivan's expression turned dark.

Alfred: that's me, the rebel, open an American history book.

His expression in turn turned mischievous, smiling evilly hoping he would do something to prove himself to Arthur.

Sebastian: OKAY, OKAY TOO TENSE. We do have to get on with the show okay? Okay! Next are Roderich and Elizabeta.

Roderich gracefully walked off the boat; holding out his hand for Elizabeta. With her she brought a large suitcase. As Elizabeta was walking towards Sebastian her suitcase flung open reviling yaoi mangas and novels. Quickly and awkwardly she picked them up, to go stand next to Ludwig. Roderick then followed Elizabeta and stood next to her with his hands crossed with a this-is-going-to-be-a-LONG- month look.

Sebastian: okay then? Umm next is kiku and Heracles also, hurry up we loss about six minutes of the show to interruptions.

Kiku stood to the right of Heracles as they both walked over next to Ivan. With the grey cat on Heracles shoulder constantly meowing. They walked very slowly looking straight forward.

Sebastian: OH GOD COME ON, we still have more contestants. Okay, okay next is Romano and Antonio.

Antonio grabbed Romano and jerked him forward skipping merrily towered Sebastian, Romano was tripping and tumbling till he gave way and let go to fall flat on his face. Antonio wasn't paying much attention till Romano grabbed his ankle and pulled him too face first on the docks hollow wood.

Antonio: Romano?

Romano: Antonio, why did you run so fast?

Antonio: I'm so sorry mi amor*, would you like a tomate*

Antonio held out a plum ripe red tomato, then Romano blushed and took the tomato from il suo amore*

Sebastian: awwww touching.

Antonio and Romano both got up and went to stand next to Alfred and Arthur.

Alfred: YO!

Antonio: tomato?

Alfred snatched the ripe fruit from Antonio's hand and took a big bite.

Alfred: TESHTY!

Romano then kicked Antonio in the shin and ran next to his brother. Antonio fell down in pain and grabbed Arthurs ankle making him fall on top of Alfred to fall on to Ivan to fall on to Feliciano fall onto Ludwig to fall on to Sebastian to porously trip Roderick and Elizabeta. Romano was the last one standing. He searched his pocket to find a ripe tomato that Antonio had given him that morning.

Romano was scared to ride the boat alone so Antonio held his hand and gave him that tomato and said "un tomate para mi uno y sólo!"* He remembered he couldn't stop blushing for about five minutes.

But what he had just done was out of pure jealousy.

He slowly walked over to Antonio and mumbled.

Romano: sorry.

Antonio smiled and got up to give a small kiss on Romano's cheek.

Antonio: I forgive you.

Romano took out that same tomato and held it up to Antonio's face.

Romano: want to share?

Antonio: si!*

Sebastian: aawwww that's nice. Well I think we have introduced all of our contestants, but I think were missing someone. I don't know who though.'

Canada: I'm still here.

Sebastian: oh well, it will come to me!

Canada: please notice me, please. Francis told me when people ignore you they want to get you all wet an-

Sebastian: well that's all the time we have for today, see you next time for HETALIA SURVIVOR!

Canada: please!

**mi amor- my love**

**tomate- tomato **

**il suo amore- his love**

**un tomate para mi uno y solo -a tomato for my one and only **

**si- yes**

**thanks so much for reading I really appreciate it! if this becomes popular (more or less) then i will put up chapter 2 (or episode 2 XD) byeeeeeeeeeee~ or like my italian friend would say it ~**


End file.
